1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to windshield wiper assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to a beam blade windshield wiper assembly having a fluid manifold mounting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional windshield wiper assemblies known in the related art include some type of wiper blade assembly mounted to an arm which, in turn, is mounted adjacent to a surface to be wiped, such as a windshield. The wiper arm is pivotally driven to impart reciprocal motion to the wiper blade assembly across the windshield. A rubber wiping element is supported by the blade assembly and contacts the windshield across the surface to be wiped. Wiper assemblies commonly known in the related art typically incorporate one or more metal strips that act to reinforce the wiper element and facilitate wiping contact by the element across what is typically a curved glass surface. In this context, the wiper arm delivers a downward force to the blade assembly that is distributed thereacross, pressing the blade assembly into contact with the surface to be wiped.
Some windshield wiper systems include a manifold that is used to distribute windshield wiper fluid across the surface to be wiped for cleaning purposes. The manifold is either incorporated into the wiper blade, the wiper arm, or mounted to these structures. While the systems have generally worked for their intended purposes, some disadvantages remain. For example, the windshield wiper systems having a fluid manifold of the type generally known in the related art are typically not very aesthetically pleasing and are relatively complex and require numerous steps to manufacture and mount the manifold to the wiper blade. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a windshield wiper that is adapted to quickly, efficiently and cost-effectively mount a fluid manifold thereto.